objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Object Cruiser
Magic Object Cruiser is season 2 of PowerPointninja's Object Camp. This camp consists of 210 contestants, and 14 teams of 15. This camp is said to be unlike any regular camp, and will run quite differently. THIS IS NOT A WIKIA CAMP. =Teams= The Yoyle Paradises Pin - isubtoeveryone Leafy - SuperXrayminecraft39 Ice Cube - BOT Blocky - Zekester Lukeman Eraser - BOT Pen (reserved for Cody Nutt) Bubble - BOTIMaker1212 Coiny - J Waughtal Bomby (reserved for NeonGrenades) David - BOT Tennis Ball - BOT Pencil - Brandon D Match - isubtoeveryone Gelatin - Nicholas Sternes Yellow Face - Ben B The Galactic Knights Evil Leafy - BOT Taco (BFDI) - BOT Clock (BFDI) - BOT Grassy - jokoehler1963 Fanny - BOT Remote - BOT Dora - PolskieFrytki Emergency Button - YellowAngiru Roboty - BOT Tree - PixelatedInustries Lego (reserved for Cpinkman3) Exercise Ball (reserved for TardisTheTardis) Shtap Sign (reserved for YearsAnimations) Broken Pot - BFDIBOYERSFTW Strawberry - Animatorz Meh The Speakerstars Announcer - AnthonyBFDI Puffball Speaker Box - elfireball42 Firey Speaker Box - Nathanael Cameron Flower Speaker Box - BOT Tom - PixelatedIndustries Cheese Orb - MrAndrewtb Triangular Speaker Box - BOT Hexagon Speaker Box - BOT Circular Flying Clone - BOT Spike Ball Speaker Box - Theelementalraccoon Weird Speaker Box - ilovemathandswimming BOTDARATOR A BOTDARATOR B BOTDARATOR C BOTDARATOR D The Insane Boat Rockers Nickel - BOT Lightbulb - AnimatedGary Knife - Aaron Davidson Marshmallow - 95mikemc1 Box - BOT Cherries - Soracraft Ghost Bow - Jay28jay2 Ghost Dough - KnifeThebeast Paper - BOT Fan - TheYoyleDrop Soap - taopwnh6427 Balloon - BOT OJ - BOT Microphone - BOT Taco (II) - BOT The Universal Travelers Ice Cream - BOT Basketball - MrSupreme4 TV - BOT Butter - Jamie Needham Globe - Jamie Patton Asthma Inhaler - BOT Luigi Hat - Zachisepic101 Mario Hat - CocoBandicoot123567 Tetris Block - FlakyFlippyFan USB - TheDFloodz Touhou Powerup (reserved for Nazrininator) Glass - ObjectIsland Square - Jake McLeod Sign - Paris Vids Cactus - Retro Guy The Cruise Shakers Melony - KirbyRider1337 Tiki - SuperXrayminecraft39 Kite - e-s-purr Clock (OO) - BOT Paper Airplane - Lightbulb from ii Coney - Ben1178 Tack - BOT Cheesy - BOT Crayon - BOT Yo-Yo - friesfan7844 Jigsaw - BOT Tune (reserved for Alan Ferreira) Toast - John zhao Button - JRP14ization Sharpener - Luke C. The Anko Brawlers Party Hat - BOT Slurpy - BOT Boat (reserved for Cobi Miller) Popsicly - BOT Shelly - BOT Baguette - XxDeath1216Xx Boombox - BOT Pizza - BOT Pear - BOT Shieldy - LiverOne Chalk - Jack Orange Gingerbread Man - rexelstudios Orange Ball - MrAndy703 Dustox - TheSimsBrothers Magazine - TheYoyleDrop The Awesome Articles Clover - MrSupreme4 Petroleum Drop - plasmadamoska Tether Ball - Objectdude73 Cashy - BOT Whiffle Ball - Sampson Roberson Axe - Reviloja2 Lettuce - BOT Hammock - JCL Kaytwo Cheese Grater - SirenRabbid1687 Birdhouse (reserved for NINJAxxSNIPER) Carmex - Ced Rick Reversal Token (reserved for KirbyRider1337) Flash Drive - BOT Dog Toy - BOT Rainbow Drop - FeroKaiAnimations The Pretty Objects Poo Gelatin - Hammarka Jeff Banana Gelatin - BOT Peach Gelatin - BOT Acai Gelatin (reserved for taopwnh2467) Strawberry Gelatin - aagg100 School Pen - Unfrozen Icicle Gold Pen - DakillahAidan Permanent Pen - JCL Kaytwo Spy Pen - Luigi Joseph Yoyle Pen - Tacoburger22 Water Ball - Sydni Rodriguez Light Ball - BOT Nitrogen Ball - BOT Ectoplasm - BOT Green Fire - Cobi Miller The Excellent Extras Spongy - BOT Teardrop - theyoylecakestudios Needle - Sydni Rodriguez Firey - Cheyenne Smith Rocky - Antwan van Meenen Woody - Co animator Snowball - BOT Golf Ball - Teddy Garmon Ruby - BOT Fries - Alan Ferreira Baseball - XxDeath1216Xx Paintbrush - BFDI2 Yin-Yang - CocoBandicoot123567 Propeller Hat - BOT MiiU - BOT The Humanities and Insanities Cato - ilovemathandswimming Giga Gamby - BOT Uncle Grandpa - BOT Super David (reserved for Kalini Houdini) Scorpion - BOT Scout - SuperCrunchyGuy88 Territory War Guy - BOT Morgan Freeman - sam baker Arle - MrAndy703 BOTDARATOR E BOTDARATOR F BOTDARATOR G BOTDARATOR H BOTDARATOR I BOTDARATOR J BOTDARATOR K The Mining Pokemon Masters Pokeball - BOT Master Ball - dancestarmickey1 Premier Ball - BOT Sylveon - BOT Redstone - Bfdibfdia bestfan Minecraft Diamond - objectville Andradite - BOT Loyal Zombie - BOT Candy Helmet - BOT Billy - SuperMightyMicheal Emeraldshell - BOT Windfall - BOT Amethyst - TheAttackingGem Pokemon Card - Andrew mueller Satanchu - Bfdibfdia Bestfan The Odd Ones Out Spade - BOT Mr. Big Shoe - BOT Ondo Mino - Flower Fan Burnt Taco - BOT Spring Platform - BOT Rainbow - BOT Star - BOT Frisbee - 100dcx Ball - BOT LSU Book - Kobe Fish Super Blah - BOT Lenny - BOT Pi Symbol - Theelementalraccoon Pineapple Pie - Cpinkman3 Maple Syrup (reserved for WhaiJay) The U Deciders Cat Bed - Reviloja2 Wheelchair - bladethe blade Masky - MATT DB Wardrobe - Enzo Tong Minty - Dylan McClellan Bubble Tea - e-s-purr Lollipop - Retro Guy Projector - JRP14ization Popsicle Stick - PEANUTBUTTER YOLO Diamond - Kingnaruto16fan Potato Chip - B Beatsman Peanut Butter - Buizel BOTDARATOR M BOTDARATOR N BOTDARATOR O